


Beautiful Cruelty

by sexylibrarian1



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian1/pseuds/sexylibrarian1
Summary: One shot, PWP





	Beautiful Cruelty

You were intrigued by the man as soon as you saw him.

Firstly, he was handsome. He had waves of thick, fluffy brown hair, a sharp jawline, a pouting mouth that curved into a teasing smile at the first sight of you, and strange brown eyes that seemed almost gold if you looked hard enough. You’d watched his face change over the course of the night, the shadows dancing over the ever-morphing angles of his cheekbones as he’d moved over your body. 

Secondly, there was his voice. It was soft and quiet, not gritty, growling, or deep, but dripping with sexual innuendo and sensual in its own way. The names he’d called you— _bitch, whore, cockslut_ —had been said in a reverent whisper, and his low, ugly chuckle as you’d attempted to suck him off in a desperate, failed attempt for power had sent a thrill of both terror and arousal through you. 

And then there were his hands; graceful, gorgeous and slender, long-fingered, and yet, paradoxically able to inflict subtle damage. Those fingers had left bruises on your hips and breasts, and you still carried faint handprints on your ass. Your cunt had ached and yearned from repeated stroking and slapping, and the sight of him gripping his own length as he came, deliberately on his own body, had driven you wild with need. He’d instructed you to lick him clean, sneering when you gladly obeyed. 

The burn scars were last. The first one ran from the left side of his jaw to his collarbone, and when you’d tried to touch his puckered skin, to soothe it, he’d slammed you up against the wall with your wrists on either side of you and let you know exactly who owned your body for the night. The second scar was on his back, running diagonally across his right shoulder, and you’d seen it after he’d ripped his shirt off, his back to the mirror, still holding you against the wall. The final one went across his hips, almost like a loose, low-slung belt, and you hadn’t seen it so much as _felt_ it, brushing repeatedly across your hips and stomach as he’d fucked you into the mattress. 

You’d spent half the night in his arms, surrounded by him and his darkness, and when you fell asleep, he stayed next to you. Once, in the early hours of the morning, he’d woken you up to make love to you, calling you his bitch like it was an endearment, keeping his head between your thighs until you were sobbing to come. 

The next morning, you wondered if you were ever going to see him again, your mind swimming with exhaustion. Your body ached as you went about your day, little stabbing pains interrupting your normal activities, reminding you of what had happened the night before… and that there was someone who had decided that your body, however temporarily, was his. Every step you took and every turn you executed held his echo, and when you finally walked up to your apartment that night, you decided to take another shower, if only to wash him permanently from you. 

Suddenly, you stopped in your tracks.  

Draped over your bedpost was a black tie… exactly like the one the mysterious man had worn the night before. Blinking in confusion, you picked it up, and noticed the frayed edges. _You_ had frayed them, biting down hard on the cloth between your teeth to keep from screaming as your body bucked in an orgasm so intense, you nearly blacked out.  

_How the hell—_

“Hello, pet.”

You dropped the tie as though it had seared through your skin, holding your breath as you turned around. He smirked, the playful sheepishness of his expression barely veiling the almost cruel glint of arousal in his eye.  “What do you say we make a little magic?”


End file.
